DULCE TORTURA
by Cecishida
Summary: Historia Corta de Una Pareja Muy linda advertencia yaoi


Hola otra vez yo (les dije que no me puedo estar sin escribir a menos q me amarren ajajajaja) ahora quiero traerles un one shot dedicado a mi primera lectora LauriiiSakuJ97 (que gracias a ella termine mi primer Fic ¡siii!) de una parejita que me gusta mucho, debo reconocer que no soy Yaoista normalmente pero en los súper once si me gustan varias parejas de ese tipo (raro en mi supongo que por que las chicas no me caen muy bien jeje lo siento fanáticos de Lika, Toko, Aki, Haruna y Natsumi) pero bueno ya se me fue la lengua (raro en mi ¿no creen?) así que los dejo con mi historia.

* * *

**DULCE TORTURA.**

-bien hecho Hiroto.

Te grito una vez más mientras te veo anotar otro gol, como buen "amigo" que soy voy a abrazarte para felicitarte, no es raro que lo haga, de hecho en todas las practicas desde que jugamos juntos lo he hecho.

-gracias Mido-chan, sin tu apoyo no habría mejorado tanto.

Me dices mientras continuo abrazándote, mis ojos se cierran con fuerza, mi más grande deseo es ya no soltarte, pero el resto del equipo me vería mal, así que con toda la pesadez posible te suelto.

-¡bien hecho Hiroto!

Ese grito siempre me ha revuelto el estomago, ¿será coraje?, No lo sé, tal vez celos, pero cada vez que Endo te habla, te sonríe o que si quiera te toca me duele inmensamente y hace que golpee con mas fuerte el balón cuando tiro a su portería, no soportaría saber que hay algo entre ustedes, pero esa duda siempre me ha cruzado la cabeza, espero nunca aclararla, por que de tener la respuesta que no quiero escuchar mi corazón se destrozaría.

-muy bien chicos ya fue suficiente.

Las palabras de Natsumi me calman, ya por fin no tendré que verte mas hablando con Endo.

-Mido-chan.

Es una sorpresa escucharte a mis espaldas, mi corazón se acelera, intento con todas mis fuerzas esconder en el fondo de mi alma el amor que siento por ti para poder voltear y fingir que te quiero solo como amigo.

-¿que pasa Hiroto?

-pues, me gustaría que saliéramos juntos ya que terminamos la practica, desde el Instituto alíen que tu y yo no salimos juntos ¿que dices?

Una sonrisa ácida se cuela en mi boca si tan solo supieras que lo que quiero es evitarte, por que a pesar de encantarme que estés junto a mi lo único que eso hace es que me enamore más de ti, que cada vez que te vea sea una tortura, que cada vez que me hables sea una tortura, por que no puedo abrazarte, no puedo tocarte y lo mas doloroso no puedo besarte, *para que ver las estrellas si no las puedo tocar, para que ver tus labios si no los puedo besa*, lo sé, ese ya no es proverbio, pero explica perfectamente la impotencia que siento de haberme enamorado de ti, mi mejor amigo.

-lo lamento Hiroto, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

-vamos por favor aunque solo sea un paseo juntos ¿Qué dices?

Por dios a quien quiero engañar, por más que me quiero hacer el fuerte no puedo.

-de acuerdo Hiroto, será divertido.

-bien entonces vamonos, extraño conversar contigo

Comenzamos a caminar, en realidad no me doy cuenta de cuanto, ni hacia donde vamos, mis ojos lo único que ven es a ti, aunque para serte sincero mientras valla contigo el cuanto caminamos y el hacia donde vamos me importa un carajo, cuando reacciono ya llegamos a la torre de metal para mi propia frustración el lugar favorito de Endo.

-no se si hayas venido antes aquí, Endo me mostró este lugar.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo Endo, Endo, Endo ese nombre ya me esta cansando.

-si también ya me lo había mostrado

Mi voz ya mostraba fastidio, ni siquiera trate de ocultarlo haber si de esa manera dejas ya de mencionarlo.

-creo que nos hemos separado Midorikawa éramos muy buenos amigos cuando el instituto alíen y ahora solo nos hablamos en los entrenamientos.

Al parecer no soy tan discreto como yo creía tu ya te diste cuenta de que te estoy evitando.

-supongo que si, pero lo que pasa es que ahora pasas mucho tiempo con Endo.

Yo mismo me sorprendo de lo que dije, ya no me aguante más mis celos hablaron por mi, tu me miras sin comprender aunque yo se que en el fondo me entiendes completamente.

-pues lamento si es lo que te ha parecido pero es que Endo… nada olvídalo.

Mi corazón late con fuerza ¿por que no terminas la frase?, me carcome la duda desde adentro y aunque no deseo saberlo mi curiosidad me obliga a preguntar.

-¿pero es que Endo?

-olvídalo no es nada importante.

-dime somos amigos ¿no?

Te digo para animarte a contestar.

-es que Endo me ha apoyado con un asunto que solamente a el le pude platicar.

Sentía como la rabia me quemaba desde el estomago hasta la garganta, ya me imaginaba que clase de cosa era, mis sospechas debían ser ciertas ya no puedo fingir más el que habla es mi propio dolor revuelto con el coraje que me da que te hayas enamorado de Endo.

-pues espero y seas feliz con Endo.

-¿de que hablas?

-de nada ya olvídalo.

Me recargo en el barandal y observo ese inmenso cielo, odio tener que esconder lo que siento por ti, tener que callarlo, en ese momento algo me cruza la cabeza ¿por que callarme? O mas bien ¿para que? si no hablo ahora te perderé para siempre, por que como dice aquel proverbio "el que no habla dios no lo escucha" (tenía que hacerlo me se muchos proverbios o refranes como les decimos en México)

-Hiroto yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Veo tu cara de inmensa sorpresa no planeabas escuchar eso de mi.

-¿de que hablas?

-estoy diciendo que me enamore de ti Hiroto, he estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí y ya me canse de esta horrible tortura que es fingir que no siento nada de esto.

Me miras aun sin comprender, por un momento me arrepiento de habértelo dicho, como desearía que la tierra me tragara, uno, dos y sigo frente a ti, la maldita tierra no se traga a nadie.

-Mido-chan yo… también he sentido algo por ti desde siempre.

Por un momento no entiendo tus palabras, había soñado tanto tiempo con esto que al escucharte decirlo no lo puedo creer.

-Hiroto ¿hablas en serio?

-claro Mido-chan, pero tienes que entenderme que no dije nada por el inmenso temor de que no sintieras lo mismo y nuestra amistad se terminara o peor aun que salieras de mi vida, además eres mi amigo, no es como preguntárselo a una chica el mundo entero te juzga no entiende que sobre cualquier cosa también es amor.

En ese momento ya no pienso, tus palabras me hacen profundamente feliz ,me acerco a ti y sin pensarlo dos veces te beso en los labios, esos tibios labios que desde hace tiempo había deseado besar.

Me separo de ti y veo tus brillantes ojos verdes, aun no puedo creer que esto este pasando.

-¿que haremos con el equipo?

-Endo ya lo sabe y el me dijo que tal vez por el momento lo mejor es que sea un secreto y que los chicos lo comprenderán luego.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, al parecer "mi rival de amores" no era lo que yo pensaba.

-tenemos que regresar Midorikawa o el equipo comenzara a preguntar por nosotros.

Ahogo tus palabras en un nuevo beso, no quiero pensar en nada más que en ti, te separas de mí para hacerme entender.

-Mido-chan yo también desearía quedarme aquí besándonos pero no podemos hacerlo tendremos qu esperar.

Me besas en la comisura de los labios y yo te sigo al campamento de la escuela raimon, la concentración del equipo, a vivir nuevamente esta tortura pero… ahora que lo pienso esto ya es diferente, si, aun es una tortura que no pueda besarte cada vez que te veo pero ahora es algo así como una dulce tortura por que nos queda la promesa que cuando estemos a solas, en un rincón en el que solo existamos tu y yo, podremos disfrutar del otro y escuchar esa palabra que los dos tanto tiempo anhelamos oír de los labios del otro, un te amo ahogado por un dulce beso de tu boca Hiroto.

* * *

Hay… que lindos :D espero que les haya gustado (como lo dije hice un one shot con el titulo de "Dulce tortura" no me pude resistir) es una historia que fue saliendo conforme escribía pero creo que quedo linda me encanta esa parejita además de otras a las que les escribiré su one shot o song fic o ya si me animo un fic completito bueno ya sabes sugerencias, comentarios, peticiones de one shot (las acepto he…) **REVIEWS.**

**MIDO-CHAN: AMA PROFUNDA Y APASIONADAMENTE. PUEDES SALIR HERIDO, PERO ES LA UNICA FORMA DE VIVIR REALMENTE ;)**


End file.
